


I Choose You

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Because I’ve made my decision. And I choose you.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [geraniumsarebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful) in the [PhoebeCole](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PhoebeCole) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Write a fanfic around this quote:
> 
> "When I started to love you, I realized that I have never loved anyone like this before. You’re it for me, Cole. The love of my life. My soulmate."

☆☆☆

”When I started to love you, I realized that I have never loved anyone like this before. You’re it for me, Cole. The love of my life.  
My soulmate. So whatever doubts or regrets you’re having, let them go. Because I’ve made my decision. And I choose you.”

Cole smiled faintly in response. It was everything he had hoped for, and more.  
How this woman could love him so much he had no idea, nor did he know what he had done to deserve it,  
but he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy. Because she was everything to him.


End file.
